


Something More

by galaxydrifter



Category: Muse
Genre: Absolution Era, Band Fic, Belldom - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxydrifter/pseuds/galaxydrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible for something born out of convenience to become something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Something More**  
by galaxydrifter

Dom finally made it to the door of the dressing room, muttering apologies and promises of "later, yeah?" to the various friends-of-friends and assorted hangers-on that trailed him the minute he got off stage. He knew he shouldn't complain - the band was starting to get bigger, now, and isn't that what they wanted? But it was still hard sometimes -- gone were the days of mingling with fans and hanging with his best mates right after a gig. Now they practically needed an escape plan.

The possibility of having a few minutes to himself was squashed as soon as he entered the room and saw Matt sitting at a table, sipping a glass of wine and cocking a smug eyebrow at him. He grinned to himself -- there was one person he could always sacrifice his alone time for. Dom strode inside the room, stripping off his sweaty t-shirt along the way. 

Matt had beat him by a few minutes, apparently, and perhaps already had a slight buzz, judging by the way Dom was being stared at. Dom held back a smirk as he circled the room, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, sitting on a chair, deciding he didn't like it, and getting up and moving to the couch. He felt Matt's eyes glued to his every movement, and took extra care to settle into his chosen seat as slowly as possible, stretching his neck a bit, running a hand through his damp hair, and propping his arm up behind his head.

Dom tried not to return Matt's stare, but he couldn't help it. He had given up trying to convince himself that what he felt toward Matt was just random elements coming together just right to make an explosion. A perfect recipe of convenience and friendship, set off by a dash of adrenaline. But deep down, he knew the truth. He knew it during the gig, when he'd get to the end of a song and not remember any of it, his breath stolen away by his best mate. He knew it by how anxious he got, how much he anticipated the moments he and Matt were alone together. He knew it now when he felt the flutter in his chest when he caught Matt watching him.

Dom could sense things slipping away a little and needed to say something to ground himself. "So, what's the plan?" he asked, still fidgeting, combing his fingers through his hair again. It was dyed dark brown now -- he didn't really like it, but was willing to try it for Matt. See, he could be flexible about some things. And on nights like these he could be  very flexible. He saw a twinkle in Matt's eye and guessed correctly that it was already decided the afterparty could wait.

"Plan?" Matt repeated, smirking, downing the rest of his glass of wine. "Do we need a plan?" He slid down a bit in his chair, clasping his hands in his lap. He looked much too calm for someone who was thrashing about on stage and throwing things not even an hour ago. Matt had such elegant fingers, and Dom realized he was staring again. Elegant fingers, and apparently the ability to read minds because he unlaced his hands and rested them on his thighs instead, giving Dom a better view. Then he casually spread his legs a little more. All the better to relax, of course.

Dom's gaze was drawn to Matt's crotch, and he didn't try to hide it. No reason to -- Matt certainly wasn't hiding anything. The now-considerable bulge in his trousers awoke even more under Dom's stare. "Maybe not, but it looks to me like you got something on your mind," he answered cheekily, and Matt just smiled. Dom loved it. He had been feeling it since the gig, and from the looks of it, Matt was too. Since Matt threw his guitar at him, in fact. Fucking hell, what a dumbarse thing to get turned on by. One thing was for sure--he sure as fuck didn't have to go out on the pull now. Not when he had a prime specimen right here, half-pissed and eyeballing him like he was already naked.

"C'mere," Matt said, grinning wider. The frontman beckoned Dom with a bony finger.

Dom did as he was told, crossing the short distance between them, but sinking to his knees at Matt's side instead of between his legs. He wanted to focus, to draw this out, and without looking up, rested his right hand on the back of the chair, and lay the other on Matt's knee. It felt so warm, even through his clothing, and Dom was dying to feel how hot Matt's bare skin was. He slid his hand upward a few inches, exploring tortuously slow, his fingers curling around the inside of Matt's thigh. He squeezed him, the muscle firm under his touch. Finally he gazed up into Matt's face. "I think you owe me," he said.

Matt grinned even wider. Fucking hell, he was so irresistible like that. Dom felt a tight knot of arousal in his belly. He'd seen that look before -- oh yes, he would get what he wanted tonight. Dom licked his lips, awaiting a response. Matt's hand slid over his own, inching it closer to the growing bulge in his trousers. "Owe you?"

"For nearly taking my head off with your guitar," Dom replied, his heart thudding in his chest as Matt's fingers laced between his and guided it over his erection. Dom began to knead it slowly through the fabric, and the feel of it twitching in his grip made his own cock awaken and begin to throb. He closed his eyes briefly, struck suddenly by an overwhelming need for the feel of Matt's bare flesh against his. 

"Dom." Matt exhaled shakily, trying to suppress a moan.

His tone was part desire, part relief. Not prone to use a single word when fifty would do, Matt was intriguingly succinct. Just the way he said it. It was enough, and to Dom, it meant everything. Dom sighed, his eyes locking with the brilliant blue ones he was so used to. He could never tire of looking into that face -- the beautiful sculpted cheekbones, the soft pink lips. Despite thinking with his cock most of the time, Dom could spare a tender thought every once in a while, and in that instant, Matt was flawless to him, and it made Dom weak. He would give Matt anything he wanted, really. 

He was awoken from his little spell when Matt's fingers threaded into his hair and gripped the back of his head, urging him up.

Dom rose from the floor, and unable to hold back any longer, pressed his full lips against Matt's thin ones. They snogged hungrily, sloppily, not concerned with technique -- simply wanting to feel and taste as much as possible. Messy, wet kisses that betrayed their comfort with one another -- the same comfort they played off in public, deflecting as much attention from their strangely close relationship as possible. 

"Fuck," Matt murmured against his mouth, and Dom felt a shiver go through the other man as he climbed into his lap, straddling his narrow hips. Their bodies were slight, and the two of them seemed to be made to fit perfectly against one another. "Mmm, yeah," Matt said, hands reaching roughly around Dom's arse, pulling him close enough that he could feel the thick unyielding flesh of Matt's erection press against his own. Dom groaned at the sensation, his neck arching over Matt's face, inviting harsh licks across his throat and over his Adam's apple. Matt's tongue was hungry and alive as it seared a pathway down his neck, and this roughness, this obvious craving from the other man, made the need inside him burn even hotter. He slipped his hands under the hem of Matt's thin tee, yanking it upward so he could run his palms down Matt's torso, over the bumps of his ribcage. He marveled at the lithe body under his hands -- so pliable when he wanted to be, like now -- needy, waiting to be touched. Dom could never get enough. He stripped Matt's shirt off of him, the scent of his sweat making his head spin. 

"Wanna ride me, Dom?" Matt asked, grinning lewdly, watching him through heavy lids. Dom smirked, knowing Matt loved fucking him in that position. Any other time Dom would make him beg a little, not wanting to give in so easily. But, honestly, everything about Matt was just making him crazy right now and all Dom could think about was being fucked. Endorphins from the gig were still flowing through his body, and Matt's eager, cocky behaviour kept his blood boiling and intensified the feelings raging through him. He was sure Matt could sense it, without even seeing the lust in his eyes or feeling the heat from his burning skin. Matt's hand cupped his arse again, his finger skimming roughly down his crack, curling down as far as he could reach.

"Fuck yeah...need this," Dom murmured, pushing up against him, always ready for whatever Matt wanted to do or wanted to take from him. He stood to take off his jeans -- he hadn't bothered with underwear tonight, and he wondered briefly if that had incited the instrument being thrown his way earlier. 

Matt giggled, lifting up his bum so he could pull down his own trousers and boxers, his hard cock bouncing free. He fished out the small tube of lube from his pocket before pushing the garments down to his ankles, making Dom laugh. "What?" Matt asked, "you should be glad I'm prepared."

"Cheeky fucker," Dom said, resuming his position on Matt's lap. "Expecting to get some tonight, yeah?" He ran his hands over Matt's thighs, unable to get enough of his smooth flesh beneath his hands. "I shouldn't be surprised. Give me some of that," he said, letting Matt squeeze some of the liquid into his palm. He began stroking himself, urging Matt to take his own cock in hand. 

"Yeah, from you," Matt said, his eyes flashing with amusement. Dom didn't even mind. Matt was right, and it didn't bother him in the least. As long as Matt was touching him and begging him and moaning in his ear, he didn't care. It didn't matter who wanted it first, or who, at any particular moment, was in control. Dom continued to work himself, with a more deliberate pace than he'd do if he were alone. Matt's eyes slowly roved over his body and Dom felt his cheeks and the back of his neck flush with heat. He focused on the steady movements of Matt's hand, then glanced at his own. He was struck by the contrast of their hands -- Matt's pale, thin fingers, moving with urgency, and his own -- thick and calloused, pulling languidly on his slick, darkened flesh. He actually got off on being watched, more so than watching Matt. His eyes fell closed briefly as a tremor of pleasure coursed through him. He felt precome drip over his hand and glanced up to hear Matt sigh with exasperation, a pained look on his face. "Not that I don't enjoy this, but I really just want to fuck you." A pout was threatening to form on his lips. It was amazing how disappointed Matt could look while tugging lewdly on his cock.

He shifted on Matt's lap. Maybe he should tease the poor sod a bit. "You want my arse, Matthew?" Matt's eyes widened at the question and Dom felt that burning in the pit of his stomach again. God, he loved talking to Matt like this, it was worth prolonging the wait. The idea of being wanted so badly turned him on beyond belief. He lowered his voice a few notches, leaning toward Matt's ear. He paused, breathing him in again. "You want to fuck my tight hole, Matt? You want to come inside me?" he growled, grinning evilly as Matt leered at him, his free hand grasping roughly at his lower back. Dom wanted to push Matt a little more. "You like it when I talk dirty, don't you?" he said, slowly lifting himself up. He swatted Matt's hands away and took Matt's throbbing cock in his hand, and began to guide it against himself. 

"Yes. Dom. Shut up and get on with it." Matt's hands hovered at his hips, just waiting to grab them, to pull his entire body down and join them together as quickly as possible. Any other time, Matt's impatient tone could annoy the shit out of him -- hell, in the studio, that tone came close to starting more than a few fights -- but here it turned him on even more.

Dom lowered himself slowly, impaling himself on Matt's cock. A slow burn went up his spine and he grit his teeth against it, focusing on Matt instead. He watched as Matt's face contorted in pleasure, the crease between his eyebrows deepening as he strained to keep from slamming upward into Dom's heat.

"Unnngh, how does that feel?" Dom asked, sinking down all the way. To him it felt indescribable. He felt stretched to the point of bursting but simultaneously wanting Matt deeper, to connect with him in every way possible, to swallow him whole.

Matt opened his eyes, smile back on his face, his expression pure bliss. "Brilliant," was all he said. His hands went to Dom's chest, fluttering with a renewed energy, exploring every inch of skin he could find. "God, you're so fucking fit and gorgeous, Dom. Jesus. I love your hair dark like that, it's so fucking hot." 

Dom grinned, buzzing all over. Yeah, it may have been lust-fogged babbling but compliments were compliments, and he could listen to Matt throw them his way all day. And when they were accompanied by his cock in Dom's arse, there really wasn't anything better. A moan escaped his lips as Matt's hands continued to worship his skin and he reveled in the sensation of being full, enjoying the warmth radiating through his body.

Then he began to rock up and down, his right hand grasping at Matt's neck, sliding down to his shoulder, slick with sweat. He moved faster, hesitating at the top of the motion before pushing down and taking him in deeper. He couldn't remember this ever feeling so perfect. He wasn't stroking himself yet, wanting first to build a rhythm before taking his cock in hand again. Matt had other ideas though. His long fingers encircled Dom's shaft, making him shudder with pleasure and his legs pump up and down harder on instinct. Matt's hand matched his rhythm beautifully -- not a surprise -- and soon they were moving like a machine, effortless pleasure racking both their bodies.

"Fuck, Dom, we need to do this more often," Matt said, running his left hand messily through his hair. He was breathing hard, and his now unruly locks were standing up even more. A light sheen of sweat covered his face and neck, and his pale skin and pink cheeks contrasted so beautifully with his black hair. He looked gorgeous and sinful, and everything about him made Dom so fucking hot. "Like, everyday."

"Yeah, agree," Dom grunted, increasing the pace. His thigh muscles would be screaming at him tomorrow. "Mmm, tilt up some, yeah?" he directed, fingers digging into Matt's hips for leverage. Matt did so, and his cock hit its target deep inside him, making Dom gasp for breath. Unintelligible sounds fell from his mouth as he rode that spot, over and over, his whole body beginning to tremble. Matt grinned, loving that he was the one doing this to Dom, making him lose control. He grabbed at Dom's hip, helping guide him up and down, feeling waves of ecstasy rolling through his own body as they pistoned against one another.

He could feel how close Matt was, and his own cock throbbed in response. 

"Dom." 

"Fuck. Yes, Matt. I'm ready. Fucking come inside me. Wanna feel it." He choked out the last part, his body beginning to spasm as he was shattered by orgasm, come spilling over Matt's hand and dripping between them. "Say my name," he gasped, feeling Matt twitch inside him, knowing the contractions of his muscles were too much, sending Matt over in an explosion of his own.

"D-Dom. Dominic! Oh--" Matt groaned, and Dom could feel his hot seed shooting deep inside him, ecstasy burning through him like fire from the inside out, his whole body shaking uncontrollably, their skin tingling with electricity everywhere they touched.

He started to drift back down to earth, collapsing onto Matt's lap, his body attempting to rest but Matt's hips continued to buck upward, his pace slowing down, pushing him to ride the waves of pleasure as long as possible. Matt's hand ceased its motions and Dom held tightly onto Matt's waist, closing his eyes as he came down, rolling his head back. He felt a roaming hand slide up his neck and grasp at his face. "Fuck, you're amazing," Matt said breathlessly.

Dom grinned, his limbs like jelly. He didn't want to move. He leaned against Matt's hand, the long fingers lacing through his hair and rubbing circles on his scalp. "Mmm," he murmured, waiting as long as possible before slowly rising and guiding Matt's softening length from his body. He stepped around Matt, already feeling the burn in his legs. He squeezed Matt's shoulder as he walked toward the toilet. "I'll be out in a few," he said, ducking inside.

As he stood under the hot spray of the shower, Dom realized he was grinning, and he fought against the stupid little voice inside him that told him not to bother. Why not? He should enjoy this. This was enough. Having Matt -- like this -- was enough. 

The water cascaded over his tanned body, rejuvenating his arms, which were always tired after a gig anyway, and he turned around so it could do the same to his back and thighs, pausing first to adjust the faucet to make it even hotter. Steam rose in clouds around him and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the physical relaxation and satisfaction he felt, and willing away any negative thoughts trying to surface. 

But he couldn't stay like this forever, and after a few minutes he washed up, even quickly washing his hair, all the while telling himself he'd be perfectly fine if Matt had already left when he got out. Nothing wrong with that -- they had been a while, and the others were probably waiting on them, after all.

Dom exited the shower cubicle, dried off and wrapped a towel around his slim waist. He had one step out of the cramped toilet when Matt came up behind him and grabbed him in a slightly awkward embrace. He jumped slightly and laughed to himself.

"What?" Matt asked quietly, leaning around to look at him, his gaze soft. 

Dom turned around in his grasp, his heart warming at this affectionate behavior, and stifling another small laugh as he saw that Matt had simply thrown on a different pair of trousers while he was in the shower. He was still shirtless though, Dom was pleased to note, and he had to bite his lip, hit by the overwhelming urge to touch him again. He wanted to take his time this time, to explore every inch of exposed skin. He settled for resting his hand on Matt's waist, his thumb roving in circles against his hipbone. Dom just shook his head. "Nothing," he replied.

"You smell good," Matt said, apparently in no hurry to leave. He leaned up, pressing his nose into Dom's neck. 

He sighed, wondering if Matt even realized what he was doing to him. More and more these little things Matt did drove him crazy. They made him revisit his wish for a relationship not just born from convenience, but something deeper. He breathed in another lungful of Matt's scent -- he smelled of sex, and sweat, and well, everything he wanted but couldn't have. Dom sighed, feeling himself stir again. "Thanks," he replied. "You don't!" he added, after a beat, grinning so that Matt knew he was just taking the piss. 

A smile crossed Matt's lips briefly, but disappeared as his gaze turned serious. Something was on his mind. Fuck, here it comes, Dom thought. The regret. He could feel that squeezing in his chest again. He needed to say something, quickly, before it all got ruined.

But suddenly Matt kissed him, not even giving him the chance. Dom gasped in surprise and felt the warm touch of Matt's fingers against the back of his neck. 

Well, that was unexpected. Not to mention delightful and sensual and making him want to moan in pleasure. His entire body was instantly reminded of what he felt twenty minutes earlier, when every nerve ending was electric and desire was burning up his insides. All this from a simple kiss. Matt's mouth worked against his, his tongue active and probing, but at the same time slow and deliberate, making Dom's chest ache along with the rest of him. Finally Matt released him, causing him to sigh in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I--"

Dom shook his head. His hand came up, cupping Matt's cheek for a moment before drifting to his shoulder. "Don't be sorry," he said, looking him in the eye. 

"No, I mean, I'm not sorry about this at all. This...you...were wonderful. I'm so lucky. I just...I can't articulate the way I feel." Matt ran his hand though his hair again, exasperated. "Arrgh, I'm so shit at this!" There was genuine pain on his face. 

Dom's heart began to race. What was Matt trying to say to him? It couldn't be that. Dom couldn't handle that.

Matt tried again. "This isn't just..." He glanced around the room helplessly, as if the fake flowers on the table would give him the words he was desperate for. "This means something," he finally said. Their eyes locked. "All of this...you...I need you, Dom. You're so important to me." 

Dom gulped, the strange sentiment another surprise. He felt a crazy panic, like he was going to burst into tears, then thankfully realized there was no need for it. He wrapped his arms around the other man, smiling against his shoulder. "Same here," he said, as Matt returned the embrace, squeezing him tight, making his heart swell with joy. Maybe there was more to this after all.

**The End**


End file.
